After She Left
by Miss Starfire
Summary: Starfire disappeared with Warp but, what happens when she never comes back? How will Robin react? This is what happened after she left. COMPLETE


**SUMMARY:** We already know what happened in the future when Starfire left in "How Long is Forever?" but we do not know what happened in the present that made the Titans separate. This is what I think happened after Starfire disappeared with Warp. This is a one shot so it might be a little bit long 

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't have possession of the Titans.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**After She Left**

The alarm clock echoed in the pink and purple room and woke the girl on the bed. She willingly turned it off and happily stood up from bed. Today was not any day in Titans Tower, at least not for Starfire for it was "Blorthog", the Tamaran Festival of Friendship. For once, Starfire had the opportunity to celebrate this day surrounded by friends, or so she thought. Starfire had prepared for this occasion in advanced and had bought gifts for her friends, gifts that she took out from one of her drawers.

Next thing she knew, she was on her way to the living room where the rest of the Titans hung out at this time in the morning. For some reason, all remaining Titans were fully awake, doing their own things all together in the same room. Starfire thought this was the perfect time to share her Tamaran holiday with them and give them the presents she had carefully selected for each one of them. She opened the door and took a view of the scene. She saw that Robin was listening to "pounding music"; Cyborg and BB were arguing about whose turn it was to play the game, and Raven was reading one of her old books.

Unfortunately for Starfire, the Titans were unaware of her presence, less of the important holiday that was taking place. Starfire tried to begin her alien ritual of friendship by giving Cyborg a "Tenabula", but he was too busy arguing with BB. BB was arguing with Raven and also ignored her. Raven argued with Robin and none of them paid attention to Starfire. Even though she insisted on getting their attention she was not able to do so until the arguments got worse and she was forced to shout in order to shut them up.

In the process of calming the Titans, Starfire's broken Tenabula and her gifts ended up on the floor. She thought about picking them up but the most important thing at the moment was to prevent the "Rekmas" from drifting her friends apart. Robin assured her that they were not going to drift apart, he promised and she believed him.

-"We'll all be friends _forever_"-Robin said

At this moment, the alarm went off and the Titans quickly left the room. Starfire gave a last look at her gifts scattered on the floor and decided to pick them up when she came back. Little did she know that they would be coming back, but she would not. The disturbance was at a museum where a very valuable clock was being stolen by a time-traveler named Warp. At Robin's fight phrase "Titans Go!" the fight began between Warp and them. Unfortunately for the Titans, Warp had the advantage for being from the future and none of their attacks had an effect on him. Warp made a hole to go back to his time, taking the "Clock of Eternity" with him but, in a desperate move, Starfire flew towards him to try and take the clock from him. The result was that Starfire disappeared along with Warp into the future. Robin jumped after her and tried to prevent her from going into the hole but he was too late.

Robin's effort was in vain and his only option was to try to land graceful a few feet away from where the wormhole had been. Starfire was gone. Robin turned back to see the spot where Starfire had been a few seconds ago. Now, there was nothing left.

-"Starfire"-Robin said

-"Uhm, where did she go?"-BB asked

-"She disappeared"-Cyborg answered

Robin walked back to where Starfire had disappeared and with a growl he punched the floor so hard that he broke it.

-"I should have been faster"-Robin said

-"There was nothing that you could have done"-Raven said

-"If I had jumped before her, if I had done something else"-Robin said

-"Don't torture yourself man, it ain't your fault"-Cyborg said

-"Is she really gone?"-BB asked

Both BB and Cyborg looked at Raven who lowered her sight and gave them no real answer. Robin stood up and began walking to the opposite of where the Titans were. The Titans looked at him with a questioning face.

-"Dude, where are you going?"-BB asked

-"To look for Starfire"-Robin answered

-"Where are you gonna look for her?"-Cyborg asked

Robin stopped walking and without looking back and clenching his fists he responded.

-"Everywhere"-Robin answered

The Titans looked at each other as a response to their leader's answer. Robin began walking to the stairway of the museum, kicking whatever was in his way. BB called his name but he did not respond. Raven grabbed BB's shoulder to ask him to stop calling Robin, as she knew that he would not respond until he either found Starfire or got tired.

-"Raven, is she in the building?"-BB asked

-"She's not even in the same dimension as us"-Raven answered

-"So, you're saying she's gone…forever?"-Cyborg asked

-"Maybe, maybe not"-Raven answered

-"Let's go back to the Tower. We may find her using the scanners"-BB said

-"What about Robin?"-Cyborg asked

-"We can't do anything about him but wait for him to go back to the Tower. He needs sometime alone"-Raven answered

Raven, BB and Cyborg returned to Titans Tower. Raven went straight to her room to try and find Starfire with her powers. BB and Cyborg went to Cyborg's room to try to find her with all the technology they had. Meanwhile, Robin wandered around the city after he had searched every corner in the Museum, looking for any clues that might led him to Starfire's location. He found nothing. Warp had left nothing and had taken what Robin cherished the most.

Robin walked downtown and caught the attention of some people, especially girls that pointed at him and giggled when he turned to see them. Some of them asked Robin for an autograph and argued which one of was the best for him. Some others thought about the reason why Robin was walking downtown Jump City when there was no crime and alone by himself. He never walked by himself around town, he would always be in Starfire's company.

After Robin had signed some autographs, he began thinking about places where Starfire could have gone. He would refuse to believe that she was not in Jump City anymore, less in the same time period. Starfire would not go by herself downtown either; she did not know many places. The only places where Starfire could have gone by herself were the candy store, the mall, the park, the pizza parlor and the police station. Robin decided to begin searching in the first place. If Starfire had stopped Warp, she would have probably taken him to the station as Robin had taught her that this was the place where "bad guys" ended up in.

Robin walked a few more blocks and arrived to the police station. He entered and noticed that were many people around, as always, but not many things were done. There were some people waiting on the seats that were on the left side of the entrance and some others were filling out papers on the counter of the right side. Robin did not have to wait in line or fill out an application. He was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin walked directly to the main desk. The clerk was writing something on a paper and did not pay attention to Robin's presence.

-"Have any of the Titans brought a criminal in?"-Robin asked

-"I don't know, you'll have to take a number"-The clerk said without even looking at Robin

Robin's response was to jump over the desk and grab the clerk by the shirt. The clerk gasped and widened his eyes in surprise.

-"Do you see this face? Do you know who I am?"-Robin asked

-"You, yes, you are Robin, from the Titans"-The clerk answered

-"Good, now, I need to know if Starfire brought a criminal in"-Robin said

-"Who the hell is Starfire?"-The clerk asked

Robin hated the way he asked who Starfire was and only made him angrier.

-"The green-eyed, red-haired girl with a strength that would make you shiver that is in my team"-Robin answered

-"Oh yeah, the hot chick! Man, if I would live with her under the same room everyday I would have already…"-The clerk said

Robin could not stand it anymore and pulled the clerk out of the counter and threw him against the opposite wall. He then walked towards him and pulled him to his face. People stopped what they were doing and stared amazed at Robin and what he had just done to the clerk.

-"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Next time I am not asking you so nicely. You heard?"-Robin asked

-"Y-y-yes"-The clerk answered

Right after the clerk had answered Robin, an old, bearded man walked inside the room and glared at everyone there.

-"What is going in here?"-The Chief asked

-"I am just giving your employee some advice"-Robin answered

-"What did he do?"-The Chief asked

-"Something that he won't do again"-Robin answered

The chief glared at the clerk who shrugged and hoped that Robin would get off him so he could go back to hide behind the counter. Robin let go of the clerk and turned his head to face the Chief. He did not care if nobody in there liked what he had just done. No one would talk bad about Starfire and escape harmless. Not on his watch.

-"How can we help you?"-The Chief asked

-"Has Starfire brought anyone here?"-Robin asked

-"Starfire? No, neither she nor any of the Titans has come to the station. Something the matter?"-Chief asked

-"Starfire, she's missing. We lost track of her during the last mission"-Robin answered

-"I see. If she comes by you would be the first one to know, I promise"-Chief said

-"Thank you"-Robin said

-"You are mostly welcomed"-Chief said

Robin glared at the clerk, who was still on the floor, one last time and got out of the station. The clerk stood up and cleaned his clothes while people made fun of him. He did not know that Robin had spared him of having the crap beat out of him. As soon as he had composed himself he looked for Robin outside.

-"It's not my fault she's _so_ hot"-The clerk said

Right after the clerk said this; a birdarang broke the window and caught the clerk's tie on its path. The clerk was sent to the opposite wall behind the counter and got attached to the wall. The birdarang had a piece of paper attached it. The paper had a note written on it.

-"I heard you"-

The clerk gulped and decided to keep his mouth shut. The Chief looked at him, shook his head and went back to his office. The rest of the employees went back to do what they were doing and ignored the pleadings of the clerk to be take down from the wall.

-"Can anyone bring me down? Anyone?"-The clerk said

Robin continued his search for Starfire and went to the candy store. It was closed.

-"So much for her being here"-Robin said

He kept walking a few more blocks, his mind thinking of what he could do to find her. She just had to be somewhere, she just had to. She could not be gone forever. By the time he left this thought alone, he realized he had arrived at the park. Starfire loved the park and he liked it because he loved her. Robin decided to walk around and ask people if they had seen Starfire. Everyone gave him the same answer; they had not seen her anywhere. Robin walked to the swings and sat on one of them. He needed time to think.

Back at the Tower, BB and Cyborg had gotten tired of looking for Starfire and not finding anything at all, so they went to the kitchen and made a small ham sandwich. BB had some tofu instead.

-"Has Robin called?"-BB asked

-"No, I don't think he would be calling or coming anytime soon"-Cyborg answered

-"Dude, it's been six hours"-BB said

-"I know, but this is Starfire we are dealing with. You know how Robin gets"-"Cyborg said

-"Honestly, do you think she will be ever coming back?"-BB asked

Cyborg half-chewed the bite he had on his mouth and sighed. BB already knew the answer.

-"No, man. She's not"-Cyborg said

-"Maybe Raven found something"-BB said

-"Has Robin checked in?"-Raven asked

BB and Cyborg turned to see Raven standing at the door. She looked tired as if she had not stopped meditating since they came back from the battle with Warp.

-"No, no calls, no messages, nothing"-Cyborg said

-"Ok, I need to tell you what I found"-Raven said

Robin wondered if Starfire had gone back to the Tower. He wondered why she had not communicated with him before doing so or why any of the Titans had not called him to tell him that she was at the Tower. Then he realized that it was probably because she had not come back yet. Robin took his communicator out of the utility belt and opened it. Starfire signal did not appear in the screen and there were no messages left. He had hoped that the Titans had found something and that they had left a message. There was nothing.

Robin saw two children, a boy and a girl, playing on the sand and he thought about Starfire. He remembered how Starfire would amaze herself with the rides and tried eating the sand the first time they came. By the end of the day, Starfire had fallen asleep in Robin's arms on a bench. He approached the children and they both gasped when they saw their favorite superhero in the flesh.

-"Robin, I can't believe that's you!"-The girl said

-"When I grow up I want to be just like you"-The boy said

-"Thanks"-Robin said

-"Uhm, why are you by yourself?"-The girl asked

-"Yeah, where are the other Titans? Are they on vacation?"-The boy asked

-"No, they are at the Tower. And I am looking for someone. Have any of you seen Starfire?"-Robin asked

The children scratched their heads and made thinking faces until they finally shook their little heads. They had not seen Starfire either.

-"Where is Starfire? Is she gone?"-The boy asked

_-'Gone'-Robin thought_

Robin did not like the way 'Starfire' and 'gone' sounded in the same sentence. The little girl saw Robin's face and grabbed his hand with both of hers.

-"I would not worry if I was you. Starfire is very strong and she will not be in any trouble. She will be back soon"-The girl said

-"Yes, my mommy tells me to look for a policeman when I am lost. Maybe she is just looking for one"-The boy said

Robin could not help to laugh and thanked the children; they had made him forget that Starfire was missing. The children laughed themselves and then ran back to their sandbox and continued what they were doing. That little girl's eyes were so bright and full of innocence, just like Starfire's.

Raven had explained the situation to the Titans and they were now trying to figure out how to tell Robin the news. Raven had not found Starfire anywhere in the city or the same dimension to be more exact. BB and Cyborg's search had also come empty-handed. The reality was that the Titans had lost one of her members, and their leader had lost his love.

-"I don't think he is coming back today. It is already dark out there"-BB said

-"I don't think he is coming back today either. We should get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow. We have to tell Robin the bad news"-Raven said

-"Good night guys"-BB said

BB walked out of the main room and so did Raven. Cyborg stayed behind to activate the security system of the Tower and looked at the city from their huge window at the living room.

-"I don't think he is coming back tomorrow either"-Cyborg whispered

With this, Cyborg abandoned the main room and went directly to his room to recharge. Lights went out at Titans Tower and two of the Titans were missing. Meanwhile, the cold wind and rain took over the city but none of them prevented Robin from continuing his search. The rain then turned into snow but he did not budge. Suddenly, Robin felt a shiver went down his spine but this was not caused by the cold. They were memories. Robin looked to his side and saw an abandoned building next to a dark alley.

The abandoned building use to be a bank a long time ago but closed after, the back then, new villain attacked it and destroyed it. It was true that the Titans intervention had also helped the building to burn down a little but they had saved the city from the newest menace back then: Plasmus. This building and the alley were very important for Robin not only because of his adventure there, but because of who had been found in that alley. This was the place were they had found Starfire.

It was a cold, windy night like this when the Titans were called to stop a disturbance downtown. Robin remembered it like if it had been yesterday. The Titans had been called to stop Plasmus and had immediately arrived at the scene of the crime. When they arrived it seemed like nothing was happening since the police officers had left the scene because it was too cold. Robin thought they had left because they were a bunch of cowards.

_-"Dude, why do bad guys strike when it's **so** cold?"-BB asked_

_-"If you stop shivering you will feel less cold"-Raven answered_

_-"I am cold too but we must stop the enemy first"-Robin said_

_-"But it is COLD!"-BB said_

_-"Come on, man. The sooner we finish this guy, the sooner we can go home"-Cyborg said_

_-"Affirmative, now let's get ready to go inside and…"-Robin said_

_Robin was interrupted by a big explosion that sent the Titans flying backwards and ended up buried in a pile of snow. They quickly unburied themselves and looked at what had sent them blowing to where they were now. The explosion had lifted some snow that was now returning to the ground. After the snow had cleared the Titans were able to see their enemy. Coming from the bank was a big purple, gross looking thing that laughed at them. Nobody laughs at the Titans._

_-"What is that thing?"-Cyborg asked_

_-"I don't know, but we have to stop it"-Robin said_

_-"How do we stop it if we don't know what it is?"-Raven asked_

_-"Eew! It's so gross. Looks like the zit I popped this morning"-BB said_

_-"Why do you tell us this?"-Raven asked_

_-"Titans, we don't know what to do to stop him so we will have to use everything that we've got. Understood?"-Robin asked_

_The Titans nodded._

_-"Titans, Go!"-Robin yelled_

_At Robin's command, the Titans began attacking Plasmus. Raven used her powers to suppress Plasmus movements while Cyborg used his cannon against him. BB turned into a pterodactyl and poked his head rapidly while Robin used his laser discs to blind him and attacked him with his Bo Staff. Not one of these attacks worked. Plasmus broke free of Raven's restrain and threw a purple substance to Cyborg that busted his cannon. He then grabbed BB and threw him away to hit Raven and they both fell on the cold snow while with his other hand he grabbed Robin and sent him towards Cyborg. _

_The Titans gathered in the same spot and did not know what to do. The night was cold and they had been thrown onto the even colder snow with no protection but their outfits that proved to be not as useful at the moment. Seconds after the Titans planned to counterattack Plasmus; he extended and expanded his hands to fit all of them. He grabbed all of them with one hand and began crushing them. However, Plasmus was not satisfied with just compressing the four Titans into one but he also began covering them with his purplish slime. The Titans were running out of breath._

_-"Robin, what do we do now?"-Cyborg asked_

_-"I don't know. Let's try to move"-Robin answered_

_The Titans tried to free themselves from Plamus' grip but their efforts did not work at all. Plamus' did not let the go andt he crushed them even harder. The Titans screamed. _

_-"I think that plan backfired"-Raven said_

_-"What else can we do?"-BB asked_

_The ooze was almost closing in on them. The Titans tried desperately to free themselves but nothing they did seemed to work. Suddenly, they had run out of time and were now complete surrounded by Plasmus' grip. Even trapped inside they tried to move but their movements stopped. Plasmus laughed too soon to celebrate his victory. Apparently, out of nowhere, green starbolts began attacking Plasmus. They were too fast and too many for him to escape and without being able to do anything, Plasmus was melted to the ground, releasing the Titans from his grip. _

_The Titans slowly opened their eyes and realized they had been saved. Question was who had saved them; they were able to find their answer immediately. Robin opened his eyes and saw a silhouette. He saw the bright green eyes and the bright green fists that were not common on Earth but for some reason he was not afraid._

_-"Did you save us?"-Robin asked_

_The person did not respond and flew back to the alley he had come from. The rest of the Titans looked at their leader to see what he had to say about the situation. _

_-"Dude, let's get out of here. That thing is an alien from outer space and it's going to eat our brains!"-BB said_

_-"Shut up"-Raven said_

_-"I don't think he's harmful"-Cyborg said_

_-"What? Didn't you just see what he did to that thing?"-BB asked_

_-"But he did it to save us. We have to thank him"-Robin answered_

_Robin led the way to the dark alley and saw no one there. He kept walking, for her was curious to see the person that had saved their lives._

_-"We won't hurt you. We just want to thank you"-Robin said_

_The Titans saw the green eyes and fists glow brighter this time and they stopped walking. Robin, however, was not afraid of whoever was in front of him. It could not be as bad as it seemed if he had not attacked them back already._

_-"Are you lost?"-Robin asked_

_-"Maybe he doesn't speak English"-Raven said_

_-"Maybe"-Robin said_

_Robin approached the person and stopped at the only spot where the moon could light the alley and waited for a response from the stranger. He took his utility belt off and threw it, along with his Bo staff, to the ground before he lifted his arms to the air._

_-"See, I won't hurt you. Can we now see you?"-Robin asked_

_The stranger walked closer to him but the green brightness disappeared. In a few seconds, a red-haired, green-eyed girl was in front of Robin. He could not help but to gasp in disbelief of what he was seeing. He had never seen anyone with such beauty in his life before. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The girl's smile faded and she almost collapsed to the floor if not for Robin's quick response that allowed him to catch her in his arms just in time. He looked at her, still amazed with her beauty and moved a lock of her hair from her face. It was then when he realized that the girl was freezing cold._

_-"She is very cold. We have to take her back to the Tower"-Robin said_

_-"What? We are taking the brain-eating alien to our Tower? Are you nuts?"-BB asked_

_-"There is no such thing as a brain-eating alien you idiot"-Raven said_

_-"Besides, we can't take her anywhere else. I agree that we take the lady to our place. I bet ya she doesn't have a place to stay"-Cyborg said_

_-"Let's go now"-Robin said_

_The Titans returned to the warmness of their Tower and at Robin's command, BB prepared one of the spare rooms for the girl to spend the night. Cyborg checked on her vitals to see how she was so Raven could change her out of those wet and cold clothes. After all of them did as told, Robin carried the girl to the room that had been prepared to her and put her on the bed. He made sure she was covered and left the room. He gave strict orders to the rest of the Titans not disturb her or make loud noises that could wake her up before she had to. Robin himself did not follow one of these rules._

_Later that night he sneaked inside the girl's room. He tried to be as quiet as possible but the girl had a better hearing than he thought. The girl sat on her bed and aimed a green starbolt at Robin who stopped cold at where he was standing._

_-"Hey, calm down, it's just me"-Robin said_

_The girl did not reply but gave a suspicious look at Robin._

_-"Are you feeling better, we brought you to our home"-Robin said_

_Again, the girl did not say anything and looked around her. She then realized she was on a comfy bed in a warm room in dry clothes. _

_-"My name is Robin, what's yours?"-Robin asked_

_The girl tilted her head and made no reply at all. Robin refused to give up. She brought her hand down and the green brightness disappeared._

_-"Where are you from? Are you lost? You are not from here are you? We can help you find what you are looking for"-Robin said_

_The girl tilted her head to the other side but did not open her mouth._

_-"I guess you don't speak English. I'll leave you alone now. Good night"-Robin said_

_Robin made his way to the door and when he was about to turn the doorknob the girl's voice made him turn back._

_-"I do not wish to be ungrateful but I am by myself. I had to first see your intentions and they seem pure. Thank you for your hospitality, sir"-The girl said_

_-"So, you do speak English? Don't call me sir, call me Robin"-Robin said_

_-"Very well Robin. I trust your words were true and you do not mean any harm, yes? What is this place?"-The girl asked_

_-"I never lie. This is my home, I live here with my other friends, and we take care of the city. I'm glad you are here"-Robin answered_

_-"I see. You have given me a roof, a bed and clothing, yet I know that nothing is free in life. Tell me, what would you ask from me in return?"-The girl asked_

_-"Well, can I have your name?"-Robin asked_

_-"Why would want to have my name? I do not think my name would suit you very much"-The girl answered_

_Robin could not help to laugh at her response and she tilted her head again._

_-"What I mean was if you could tell me your name"-Robin said_

_-"Oh, of course. My name is Starfire; I have come from far away, from the planet Tamaran. I was exhausted from my journey and thought that this was an amicable planet. I am glad that I was not wrong"-Starfire said_

_-"No, you were not wrong. I'm happy you decided to stop by. Welcome to Earth, Starfire"-Robin said_

This had been a long time ago. There was nothing left in that alley or in that building but memories. Good memories that at this moment seemed bad for Robin. It was now that he realized how late it was. He could have gone back to the Tower and seek shelter, knowing that none of the Titans would bother him. However, he also knew that going back to the Tower empty-handed denoted that he had given up on Starfire. He was not ready to be defeated. He would find her.

Instead of walking back to the Tower, Robin decided to spend the night at the abandoned building. It was not that he had always had a warm, nice place to stay, as he recalled the time when his parents had died and he spent some cold nights in the dark alleys. Robin went inside the building and found the deepest place to stay and he remained there for the rest of the night.

The next day at Titans Tower, the rest of the team woke up only to see that there were no signs that their leader had gone by or had tried to reach them. Raven and BB expected to see Robin sleeping at the couch or at the garage but they found nothing different than when they had gone to sleep. It was obvious that Robin was not going to give up that easily. Cyborg knew that Robin would not return to the Tower until he had searched every little corner in the city and until he had made sure that there was no other place where Starfire could be. Raven and BB saw Cyborg go inside the main room, looking for the same signs that they had looked for when they came in. Cyborg saw Starfire's presents still on the floor.

-"Shouldn't we pick that up?"-Cyborg said

-"No, she's coming back to pick it up"-BB said

-"She's not co…He hasn't come back yet"-Raven said

-"Maybe we should go and look for him and bring him back"-BB said

-"We don't where he is"-Cyborg said

-"Just use the communicator and find him"-BB said

-"He deactivated the signal"-Cyborg said

-"I just hope he found a place to stay last night. The weather was pretty bad to be outside"-Raven said

-"So, what? We are just gonna wait for him here and do nothing?"-BB asked

-"This is something Robin must work out by himself"-Cyborg answered

BB scoffed and took his breakfast plate with him on his way to his room. Raven closed her eyes and began meditating; trying to make sure that Robin was still alive out there. Cyborg went downstairs to the garage to see what he could do to locate Robin.

Robin opened his eyes and saw Starfire, standing right in front of him. He could not move or speak for his surprise was greater than he expected. Starfire smiled at him, waved goodbye and began walking on the opposite direction to where Robin was. Robin tried to move but he was not able to do so. He wanted to scream at her to stop but no words came out of his mouth. Starfire disappeared and then the whole place turned dark. Robin had been dreaming.

-"Darn it"-Robin mumbled

Robin stood up and patted his clothes to try to clean them a little. He looked at his watch and it was 9:00am. There was plenty of time to continue his search for Starfire, thinking that he was the only one that cared for her. Little did Robin know that his teammates already knew, or had already accepted, that she would never come back. He was not ready to accept the truth.

Robin went back to the police station only to find out that she had not been seen at all. He returned to the places he had searched before and there was absolutely nothing different or new. She was no where to be found. Robin decided to go back to the museum, maybe he could find something that he had not seen last night. Maybe his anger had blinded him to ignore important, encrypted clues that would bring her back. Robin ran back to the museum and searched every inch of its inside.

Raven was at her room and had not being able to meditate at all, thinking about how Starfire was gone and how Robin had not come back home.

-"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"-Raven whispered

_-'She's gone, she's gone'-Raven thought_

Raven tightened her eyes to erase her thoughts away but it did not work. What was going to happen now? Raven fell down again when someone knocked on her door.

-"Raven, are you ok?"-BB asked

-"Yes, I just need to be alone"-Raven answered

-"Are you sure?"-BB asked

Raven did not respond immediately. Did she really want to be alone?

-"No"-Raven said

-"Can I come in?"-BB asked

Raven's answer was to open her door and let BB inside. Raven asked BB if Robin had called and BB told her that he had not reported at all.

-"We need to do something Raven. We can't let Robin do everything by himself"-BB said

-"There is nothing we _can_ do. There is no way to find him"-Raven said

-"You can find him, with your powers"-BB said

-"I can't use my powers"-Raven said

-"Why? Why can't you use them? He's our friend, we already lost Star. We can't lose him too"-BB said

-"I _can't_ concentrate anymore"-Raven said

-"Why?"-BB asked

-"Because this is too much for me to take"-Raven said

Raven looked down and tried to put her hood on but BB did not allow her to. Instead, he hugged her to let her know that she was not the only one who was having a hard time with what was going on. BB realized that Raven must really felt bad because she had allowed him inside her room and had allowed him to hug her. Things were worse than they seemed. The rest of the day went by and the Titans had no word from Robin. Cyborg had expected to see him by the end of the night but night came and the time to sleep went by and Robin's presence was not in the Tower. The Titans began to get even more worried.

The next day Raven woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Cyborg opened the door as he had finished brushing his teeth and was on his way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

-"Morning, Raven"-Cyborg said

-"Good Morning"-Raven said

Cyborg kept walking and arrived to the kitchen. For Cyborg's surprise, BB was already awake.

-"Wow, man! Fell from bed?"-Cyborg asked

-"No"-BB answered

Cyborg noticed something different about BB. He was wearing winter clothes and shoes and was packing tracking devices and food inside a bag.

-"Uhm, BB, what are ya doing?"-Cyborg asked

-"I'm gonna look for Robin. He's been out three days and we have no word from him"-BB answered

Cyborg smiled and forgot about his breakfast. There was work to do.

-"Count me in"-Cyborg said

-"Me too"-Raven said

Raven flew and stood up next to BB. She was also wearing winter clothes on top of her usual outfit. She was ready to go.

-"Let's go"-Cyborg said

The Titans walked to the elevator door and opened it only to see their leader take one step out of it and fall on them.

-"Robin, wake up"-Raven said

-"Dude, he's cold and wet. We gotta do something"-BB said

-"BB, help me change him. Raven, prepare his bed"-Cyborg said

Raven ran to Robin's room and began preparing his bed. She adjusted the temperature and brought more blankets to cover him up. By the time she had finished doing her part, BB and Cyborg brought Robin in and put him on the bed. Cyborg told them that he just needed to rest and they all left his room. They could ask all their questions later.

Robin woke up and realized that he was not at the streets anymore. He was back home, in his room and on his bed. Robin stood up and walked to the restroom. He saw the clock and acknowledged that it was midday. How long had he been sleeping?

-"Three days"-Raven said

-"What?"-Robin said

-"You have been sleeping for three days"-Raven said

-"I guess I was tired"-Robin said

-"Cyborg and BB are bringing pizza. Wanna join?"-Raven asked

-"Why not?"-Robin answered

Robin and Raven walked to the main room and got in at the same time that BB and Cyborg walked in with the boxes of pizza.

-"Wow, you woke up!"-BB said

-"I thought we would have to push ya from the bed"-Cyborg said

-"Let's eat"-Robin said

The Titans sat down and ate, talked and laughed as if nothing had happened. They were surprised that Robin had not mentioned her or the fact that she was gone. Maybe he had found her after all.

-"Hey guys! Where's Starfire?"-Robin asked

The Titans looked at Robin, surprised by his question. Did he not remember what had happened? She had been gone for a week now and he seemed not to remember.

-"What do you mean where's Star?"-BB asked

-"Is she still asleep? Why are those things on the floor?"-Robin asked pointing at Starfire's gifts

-"Man, this ain't funny"-Cyborg said

-"What is not funny? I'm not joking, where's Star?"-Robin asked

-"Dude, don't you remember, she's…gone"-BB answered

-"Gone where?"-Robin asked

-"Robin, why were you so tired?"-Raven asked

-"Because…because…I was walking outside, and it was very cold"-Robin answered

-"And why were you outside"-Raven asked

-"Because I was looking for something…someone…Star…Warp…where is she?"-Robin asked

-"Robin, you need to calm down and listen to me carefully"-Raven answered

-"Where is she?"-Robin asked

-"Robin, she is gone. She disappeared with Warp, we can't bring her back"-Raven answered

-"I…looked for her…she wasn't here…she wasn't anywhere…I failed her"-Robin said

-"You ain't do nothing, Robin"-Cyborg said

-"Exactly, I couldn't save her. I did nothing"-Robin said

Robin hit the counter with his hand and began walking back to his room.

-"Where are you going?"-BB asked

-"I can't stop now. She has to be out there"-Robin answered

-"She's not out there, Robin. I can't feel her presence. She is gone…forever"-Raven said

Robin turned back and glared at all Titans. How could they give up so easily?

-"If _you_ were the one who was missing she would have not stopped looking for you until she found you"-Robin said

-"And if it was one of _us_ you would have already stopped looking"-Raven said

Robin turned back and left the room. He was going to look for a way to bring her back, even if it took him forever. Robin stopped going outside his room unless he had a mission to lead, but as soon as they came back he made sure that no one had picked the gifts up and then locked himself inside his room.

_-'She's coming back to pick them up'-Robin thought_

Every time Robin saw those unopened boxes on the floor his heart broke a little bit more. He had caught BB trying to pick them up so they would not hurt Robin anymore but Robin had yelled at him to let them where they were. After that, he had ordered to not touch her gifts, stating that _she_ would come back and _she_ would be the one to pick them up. She never did. He used his communicator and called her but she never called back. The only time Robin would be seen outside his room, besides the missions, was to argue with the rest of the Titans that they had done nothing to prevent Starfire from disappearing. No one had had the courage to stop Warp before he stole the clock. Only Starfire had jumped, only Starfire had done something and she was gone.

The arguments between the Titans made the Christmas holidays feel like hell. Raven would walk around the Tower, mumbling stuff about not wanting to be there anymore. She even once tried jumping from the roof but BB had stopped her. BB had taken the responsibility of taking care of Raven since she could not do it herself anymore. Robin began working on a time machine, or at least he hoped that it was what he was building so he could bring her back. He would spend the rest of his life looking for her through time. His machine never worked.

"Time-traveling is way ahead of our time, man," Cyborg had told him once. Robin had closed his door and ignored Cyborg's comment.

Cyborg tried to forget about what was happening and worked in the garage for hours and hours until one day he got tired of it and never went back to the garage again. Raven was not independent enough to be left alone, especially at night that she would run around, damaging the Tower with her uncontrolled powers. Poor BB had to make sure she did not hurt herself.

Nobody took care of the Tower. Nobody cleaned the place or washed the dishes or took out the trash. It was as if no one lived at Titans Tower anymore or at least anyone that cared enough to clean it up. Winter left and spring bloomed outside the dark Tower. Not even the singing of the birds and the light of the sun could soften the hearts of the inhabitants of the giant "T". The metal had become rusty and the door squeaked. One time, Raven had blown the restroom's door because she could not stand the noise it made.

The Titans had been called to help people and sometimes they did not attend such calls. Some other times only Cyborg and BB would go, sometimes only Robin. Almost half a year after Starfire had left, the Titans were called for an important mission. For the first time in a long time, all four Titans arrived at the scene of the crime. They have had no practice of their techniques and were in very bad shape. The only reason why they did not get defeated was because Raven's emotions took over and stopped the enemy from succeeding in the plans. They did not even know who they were fighting; they had not stayed up-to-date with the villain records.

This was the last fight that Raven attended. Cyborg and Robin had agreed to put her in a sanatorium. BB did not want Raven to be taken away and he promised he would take care of her as he had always done. Robin ignored BB's plead and the next day, Raven was left at a mental health care hospital from which she never escaped. BB visited her many times and for a long time but every time he went Raven would act more defensive and she even hurt him sometimes. BB stopped visiting her after the doctors told him that she was lost in her own world and she would never come back, as Starfire never did.

BB's hope was hard to die and he encouraged Cyborg and Robin to become a team again. He wanted to put his team together, to bring Raven back and be as they were before. It was too late for that or maybe they never actually had the chance to be. Robin would yell at BB that he was wasting his time and that he was wasting his by not allowing him to work on his machine. "You can't bring her back!" BB told him and he left the Tower forever. Cyborg tried to convince BB to go back home but BB always refused.

BB was determined to be his own boss and went solo. He did not have any luck. Rumor was that he had joined a circus in order to have a place to sleep and food to eat. One day, Robin had finished adjusting his time machine. He had spent almost a year now trying to make it work, regardless of Cyborg's comments that it would never take anyone anywhere through time. Robin was more than ready to prove him wrong.

Robin began connecting different wires and pressed a bunch of buttons. This machine was supposed to take him 99 years ahead in time. He would find Warp and force him to tell him where Starfire was. After the machine was ready, Robin just needed to activate one switch and he would be taken to the future. He would finally she her again, she would be back to him and everything would turn out to be a horrible nightmare; a nightmare from which he could not wait to wake up.

Robin sighed at flipped the last switch. The machine began rumbling and making sounds. Robin held on to his seat and waited to travel thru time. One thing was for sure. Robin did travel, but not thru time. The machine exploded and sent Robin flying backwards. The only thing that the machine had done was to make Robin's room disappear and allow the cold winter wind and snow, go inside the Tower.

-"I'm sorry"-Robin whispered

This was the last time Cyborg saw Robin. He patted Cyborg on the back and grabbed his bag from the floor before leaving the Tower.

-"Good bye, friend"-Robin said

Robin left Titans Tower and Cyborg stayed. He had nowhere to go. The Tower was his only home and he would stay in it forever. Robin went back to the abandoned bank where he had found Starfire and decided to make of that place his new home. Robin knew that changes had to be made and he was willing to make them, regardless of the cost. He now had absolutely nothing to lose.

And so, with no team to lead, and no one to love, Robin began his lonely journey of becoming a new man. He decided to disappear from the streets for a while and make some adjustments in his life before he could continue his journey to save the city. The last decision he had to make was what to do with his Titan communicator. There was no one to call with him, at least no one that would answer. Regardless of this, Robin decided to keep the communicator because maybe, just maybe, Starfire would call him back someday.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
